M4A1
The M4A1 (Model 4 Advanced 1) is a automatic, gas-operated, box magazine fed, Assault Rifle (though in real life it is classified as a carbine) with a four-position telescoping stock, which is unusable in game. It fires the 5.56 NATO round and is highly accurate with low Recoil and is commonly used in game. Its design is based off of the M16A3 with a shortened barrel. Overview The M4A1 excels in accuracy and recoil, having some of the lowest recoil of any assault rifle. This, combined with its high fire rate, combines to make an excellent weapon. The gun deals a four-shot kill, which can become a five-shot kill at long ranges or with a suppressor. Non-suppressed, a close range shot will deal around 26 damage. It works well with an ACOG scope because of its low recoil. Aiming for headshots is recommended. The M4A1 has been superseded by the M416 in stats, and if the latter weapon is available, it is suggested that the player pick it instead. The reasons for this is because of the M416 has a better fire rate, lower recoil, and higher portability. However, the M4A1 still costs less, and is obtainable at a lower rank. It is worth noting however, both weapons possess entirely differently firing spreads, the M4A1 when scoped will kick up towards the right and then fly back towards the left granting an excellent offence against strafing targets, whilst the M416 tends to gently lift diagonally towards the right. Low-ranked players with good firearm proficiency may select this weapon due to its low price and overall usefulness. Sometimes, even higher-ranked players may use this weapon taking full advantage of its capabilities by adding an Itech Reflex Sight. Due to the 4-29-2009 Patch, the M4A1 was able to be changed permanently to the default weapon for 24,900 NX. Variants There are three variants of the M4A1, the M4A1 CQBR from the Shop, Supply Crate MYST-N, Supply Crate MYST-G, Black HiSec Case, and Grey HiSec Case, the M4A1 Desert Warrior from the Black Market, and the M4A1 SOPMOD from the Supply Crate MYST-N. All variants including the original M4A1 were once available in the Supply Case M4-N costing 1,000 NX for a case, 6,500 NX for 7 cases, and 12,000 NX for 15 cases. M4A1 CQBR The M4A1 CQBR (Model 4 Advanced 1 Close Quarters Combat Receiver) is a lighter and more compact version of the M4A1 Assault Rifle. It features a faster draw time, a shorter barrel, and slightly faster rate of fire than the original M4A1, and has no carrying handle (as a cosmetic difference). It was once only available in the Supply Case - AR. The M4A1 CQBR recoil makes your aim go more diagonally than a M416, which goes up until about 5-10 shots, then goes left and right, so it's easier to hit and kill with a M416 than A M4A1 CQBR. Though once a rare weapon, this variant of the M4A1 is now fairly common. Cost: Varies depending on how it is obtained (this gun is found in various HiSec cases and Supply crates). If you consider the cost of the no longer available Supply Case - AR, it is 4000 GP. It can also be bought with GP at Major/II for 1,200 GP per day. M4A1 Desert Warrior The M4A1 Desert Warrior (Model 4 Advanced 1 Desert Warrior) is a purely cosmetic variant of the M4A1 Assault Rifle. The only difference between it and the base version is a tan paint job and availability only through the Black Market. This is one of the first Cosmetic Variants ever placed in the Black Market. During its inital release, it was moderately popular since there were few weapons that were more powerful at the time. Since then, it is rarely seen due to many players opting for a more powerful weapon or simply purchasing the original M4A1 using GP. Many more powerful weapons, such as the M416 CQB, are available for a little more, same, or less NX than this gun. This is one of the main reasons that this is such an unpopular weapon. It went on sale as a Permanent Weapon from December 9th to December 16th, 2009. The M4A1 Desert Warrior resembles its cousin, the M4A1 SOPMOD. It is named Desert Warrior due to its desert reskin. Cost: *1 Day - 700 NX *7 Days - 2,900 NX *30 Days - 4,900 NX *90 Days - 8,900 NX *Permanent Duration - 24,900 NX Firing Mode(s): Automatic Magazine Size: 30/90 Modifications: All modifications (Sights, Suppressors, Magazines) are available. M4A1 SOPMOD The M4A1 SOPMOD (Model 4 Advanced 1 Special Operations Peculiar MODification) is a variant of the M4A1 assault rifle. It was added in the 4-29-09 Patch and is obtained in the Supply Crate MYST-N and Supply Crate MYST-G. It is customized with a different frame and a desert camouflage paint than the regular signature basic black color of the M4 family, and has an attached Suppressor that has a unique sound and actually increases damage. The M4A1 SOPMOD comes with an attached Itech Reflex Sight, leaving the magazine the only aspect of this weapon that a player can modify. The M4A1 SOPMOD is also considered to be one of the best guns in Combat Arms being revered for its all-around excellent stats. It has the exact same statistics as the M416 CQB with the exception of increased firepowerthumb|300px|right. However, these stats come from the unrealiable arsenal therefore it is disputed. This weapon was first seen when it was dropped randomly to players during the May Supply Drop Madness Event. Then, in the 7-29-09 Patch, the M4A1 SOPMOD was made available in the Black Market for purchase of 90 Days for a whopping 16,900 NX, but was discontinued from purchase as of 8-05-09 or August 5th. The gun is now available in the Supply Crate MYST-N. It is fairly rare to see the M4A1 SOPMOD in-game. A fun fact is that it the M4A1 SOPMOD is often mistakenly called the "SOPHMOD", though there is no H. It also seems to go by the name "Soapmod" or "soap" since SOP sounds similar to soap. '''Cost: '''This gun is only found in the Supply Crate MYST-N according to the arsenal and the Supply Crate MYST-N costs 2000 NX. Trivia *Its design is a carbine version of the M16A2 in reality. *In real life the carrying handle/sight can be removed when attaching a sight, dispite in game it does not. Media Combat-Arms_74.jpg|M4A1 SOPMOD Ingame Combat-Arms 11.jpg|Running with the M4A1 SOPMOD Category:Assault Rifles